The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Shugo Chara style
by Sparkle9510
Summary: How could he betray me? My husband cheating on me with other girls? I never thought he could give me so much grief. I grabbed my sharpening stone and started to sharpen my scissor. After all, a scissor cuts cleaner when it's sharper. Welcome to the shugo chara style of a creepy vocaloid song!


**YAY IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! SO THAT MEANS…..**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Not much to say about it, but I got a lot of presents from my family and friends, so I'm really happy! :D I got a stuffed pandacorn and chocolates! You can't beat those XD **

**Sooo I decided to post a new chapter for my birthday. :D Hope you like. **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :P**

**I apologize if anything is incorrect. I just wrote what I thought kinda happened. Plus I kinda changed the ending. XD**

* * *

Utau's Point of View

I smiled as I took a silky fabric from my shelf. I carried it to my worktable, next to the windows of my store. I took my scissor and started to cut the fabric, working quickly and efficiently. I can't tarnish my reputation as a skillful worker with a good attitude, can I?

Out of the corners of my eyes, I noticed a guy with midnight blue eyes and hair. He wore black clothing and had a violin on his back. A smile spreads on my face in delight. It's my husband.

The smile fell off of my face as I saw the person next to him. She had bubblegum pink hair. She was one of those people who wears punk or gothic style clothing. I noticed that they were happily chatting and laughing together. They looked like a couple.

My grip on my scissors tightened with rage. It's no wonder he doesn't come home to me. He is with another woman. How could he do this to me? I continued watching them, seeing him buy a cross hairclip for her.

I glared at the woman. How dare she take him from her, his wife? How could her husband be unfaithful? Why does he choose to be with that girl when he has her?

I sighed, getting back to my work. I can't abandon the shop now for some personal problems. I took some supplies, making a hairclip, just like how he bought a clip for her. As I did this, tears slid down my cheek and fell on the now finished clip.

After that, I went back to making clothes for people. I smiled softly at my scissors. It was a keepsake from my late mother. Ever since then, it has been my trusty tool. Plus, when you sharpen them really well, they cut well.

Murder redruM

Murmurs spread around town. It was uneasy. There was news that someone died yesterday.

Today, as I continue to work, I saw _him_ again. My husband, who was so happy yesterday, had a solemn face today. He leaned against a girl with purple hair, which was tied up by a red bow. The girl comforted him, letting him rest his head on her shoulders. He let a few tears fall down.

The girl was pretty. She was in a beautiful kimono. It really suits her. As I continue to watch them, I saw how he slightly got better.

I frowned, getting back to work. Why is he still unfaithful? He has deserted the other girl for this new one. I marked the outlines for a kimono, cutting it accurately with my sharpened scissors. After I was done, I brought my scissors to the side. Stopping midway, I brought it closer to my face.

_Strange, is it me or is my scissor looking a bit more red?_

Murder redruM

Another day has passed. The town was in an uproar. Now a young girl has been killed. I sighed, going back to work, not wanting to displease my customers.

I looked up to see _that man_ again. This time he was with a tiny girl. She had blonde curls, with a black bow headband on. She was emotionlessly comforting the guy. He smiled sadly at her, giving her a hug. The girl started crying in his arms.

_tsk tsk_ I thought. He was as unfaithful as always. He was such a player. Are these his different ways to get girls? Maybe that's why I fell for him. I watched them as he walked to the sash shop with her.

I waited until they came out. I noticed that the girl now had a beautiful, colorful sash. The girl no longer cried, but was laughing with him.

I gritted my teeth. I stood up and ran towards my fabric rack, pulling a beautiful shade of blue fabric. I grabbed all of my supplies, shaping it into a sash of my own.

As I put my things away, something caught my eye. Was my scissors always this red?

Murder redruM

The town got even more frantic. Another girl has died. They still has no idea who did it. People has even been moving away.

I see the man today, alone. Tears clearly streaked his face. He looks miserable and heartbroken. There was no girls with him today.

I smiled, wearing my kimono, clip, and sash that I made. I quickly closed down my shop and raced to him.

"Ikuto!" I called. He looked back as I got closer to him. His face held confusion. He took in my looks, seeing if he could recognize me, but it was in vain.

"Um… you are?" he mumbled, trailing off. My eyes widen.

"You don't remember me?" I asked. He shook his head, muttering a small apology. I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay then." I replied, turning around. "I need to work in my shop, so I'll see you around." He gave a small nod as he returned to mourn. I walked calmly to my seat, and began to work again.

So, he doesn't even remember his wife. Tears fell freely down my face. I can't take it anymore. I won't put up with him. I gripped my red scissors as I had these thoughts.

Murder redruM

Now the town has gone into chaos. Reports of a family of a husband, a wife, and their two children has been murdered. I calmly went through my shop, working on more clothes.

Today, that man didn't show up, and he will never show up again. I know that's the truth.

As I cut the fabrics, I noticed that my scissors were now stained bloody red. I frowned, knowing that it will never fully go away. I hear faint shouts of despair in my head. Two young girls, a woman, and a man. The man sounds so familiar. I dismissed the screams, not letting it bother me.

I smirked, letting my evil grin show. I twirled the red scissor in my hands. I'm surprised they haven't figured out who the murderer is. But I can't worry about that. I need to continue my work.

I looked over in the streets. I noticed a brunette male with emerald green eyes. He had a soccer ball in his arms. He must be a sporty guy. My face grew hot as I continue to stare at his handsome face. My husband.

Looking over to the side, I noticed that there was a girl next to him. She was younger than him by a few years. She had orange hair in two pigtails, held up by red ribbons and amber eyes. She had on childish clothes, similar to a baby's.

Was my husband being unfaithful to me? He was choosing a baby over me, a mature woman. An evil glint filled my eyes as I gripped my scissors tightly. I smirked, looking murderous.

We'll see if she stays by his side tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Is this story creepy? ._.**

**Oh! If you do happen to read this, I just wanna say I have a instagram, wattpad, and youtube account under the same username. If you happen to have time, please check it out. I posted a video of me singing on youtube and post my drawings on instagram. Please follow/subscribe or comment. It'll be appreciated! :D**

**~Sparkle9510**


End file.
